Warriors: Rising Evil
by Jayfeather Cubed
Summary: The gray tabby blinked. "I would guess they have another prophecy for ThunderClan." The brown tom flicked his ears and looked questioningly at him. "Well," the silver tom continued, his blue eyes glowing in the silver light. "All the previous prophecies have come in succesion, one coming as the previous one is fulfilled. As one was just fulfilled, I would presume another is coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Am I dreaming? I posted on time! Anyway, Warriors Fanfiction right here, brand new! I don't own Warriors, as Erin Hunter does... Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

A brown tabby tom treaded through a silver forest, a light gray tabby tom at his paws. The trees here were larger than any he had ever seen, save fourtrees. "Why do you think StarClan brought us here?" he asked the tom next to him.

The gray tabby blinked. "I would guess they have another prophecy for ThunderClan." The brown tom flicked his ears and looked questioningly at him. "Well," the silver tom continued, his blue eyes glowing in the silver light. "All the previous prophecies have come in succesion, one coming as the previous one is fulfilled. As one was just fulfilled, I would presume another shall be given to us soon."

The two toms stopped as they reached a clearing with a brook leading to a pond in the center. Three cats huddled around it. They looked up at the newcomers, and a blue she-cat stepped forward.

"Ah, Bramblestar, you've arrived." She dipped her head, and an orange tom padded forward. "You know what me and Bluestar have for you."

"And you, Jayfeather," the third cat, a gray she-cat stated. "Yellowfang, Firestar, explain," Bluestar mewed.

Firestar began. "Old evil forces are rising again," and Yellowfang continued. "From two special shall come three," and Bluestar finished. "They are the clans only hope."

"But what does that mean?" Questioned Bramblestar, but the dream was already fading...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just going to get right into it: I don't own the Warriors series... Erin Hunter and Harper Collins Publishing Company.**

Chapter 1:

The gray tabby she-cat trudged through the snow, on the trail of a vole. Though the snow reached her belly and her thick, long fur weighed her down, her empty stomach egged her on. She had crawled up to about a tail length away from it when suddenly a voice came from behind her, and she spun around. The vole was long gone, surprised.

"Why do you bother hunting in this weather? Said the tom with a shudder. He sat atop a twoleg fence, plump and lazy. He clearly was a kittypet. "Just settle down with a twoleg and they'll feed you. The neighbors are looking for a cat."

The she-cat bared her fangs at him. "A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet!" she yowled, clearly surprising him. His eyes stretched, and the whites of them showed. He launched of the fence and scurried towards the Twolegplace.

The she-cat looked in dismay. Sure, he had scared her prey off, and it was the only food ThunderClan had seen in a moon, but he meant no harm. Unlike some of her clanmates, she had nothing against kittypets. She, along with her two sisters, Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw, were descendants of the great kittypet-born leader Firestar, and a majority of her clan were part or all kittypet, including herself.

She began her tedious journey home empty pawed. As she walked through the barrier into the camp, Hollypaw and Sorrelpaw came running toward her, calling her name.

"Fernpaw, Fernpaw! Where have you been? Bumblestripe has been looking for you all morning! He and Blossomfall and Ivypool were planning on taking us to training practice, but he couldn't find you, so we went without you," explained Sorrelpaw.

Recently, Bramblestar had appointed Bumblestripe as Fernpaw's mentor, along With Blossomfall as Hollypaw's and Ivypool as Sorrelpaw's. This last choice confused the clan, as Dovewing was the obvious choice. But still, no one questioned the young leader, as he proved to be quite a good leader. This showed when the camp had recently flooded and he brought them to the tunnels for shelter. Fernpaw and her sisters had not been alive at the time, but her father Lionblaze told her about it often.

"I was out hunting... I didn't think he had plans for today," She said.

"No luck?" Hollypaw inquired.

"What do _you_ think?" Snapped Fernpaw, surprised at her own ferocity. Why was she acting so weird? Sure, it was leafbare, a time when everyone was grumpy, but she had been especially off today. She trudged off to her nest.

Fernpaw had fallen asleep, and awoke as those that went to the gathering returned. She wasn't surprised she wasn't picked to go, as no one wanted a grumpy cat to come represent their clan.

She noticed the cats looked strange, like bad news had arrived. To Fernpaw's surprise, a fading cat padded beside the group. The cat turned to Fernpaw and grinned evilly. Surely this wasn't a StarClan cat?

That was when Bramblestar announced the bad news. "May all cats old to fight for their clan gather here beneath HighRock!" He called, though the entire clan was gathered below.

"Rowanstar has been murdered."


End file.
